Past attempts to obtain new and better oral antidiabetic agents have, for the most part, involved an endeavor to synthesize new compounds that lower blood sugar levels. More recently, several studies have been conducted concerning the effect of various organic compounds in preventing or arresting certain chronic complications of diabetes, such as diabetic cataracts, neuropathy and retinopathy, etc. For instance, K. Sestanj et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,383 discloses that certain aldose reductase inhibitors like 1,3-dioxo-1H-benz[d,e]isoquinoline-2(3H)-acetic acid and some closely-related derivatives thereof are useful for these purposes even though they are not known to be hypoglycemic. These compounds function by inhibiting the activity of the enzyme aldose reductase, which is primarily responsible for catalyzing the reduction of aldoses (like glucose and galactose) to the corresponding polyols (such as sorbitol and galactitol) in the human body. In this way, unwanted accumulations of galactitol in the lens of galactosemic subjects and or sorbitol in the lens, retina, peripheral nervous system and kidney of diabetic subjects are prevented or reduced. As a result, these compounds control certain chronic diabetic complications, including those of an ocular nature, since it is already known in the art that the presence of polyols in the lens of the eye leads to cataract formation and concomitant loss of lens clarity.